Lip
Lip or Rippu (Лип/Риппү Lip/''Rippu'') is a Tulip Fairilu who lives in Little Fairilu, once a trainee and become a Supreme Leader of the most powerful country in the Human World. She is the main character in Rilu Rilu Fairilu Franchise and to its Maharlika counterpart, Rilu Rilu Fairilu: Fairy Warriors. Lip has 3 Supremacist, later 4. Her Supremacists are Himawari, Sumire, Rose and later Rin which have return from Russia. Personality Her personality is a but childish and easy to cry. But her Maharlika counterpart is different. In Rilu Rilu Fairilu: Fairy Warriors, she is sensitive to anything something bad, she is very clever and a good leader of Fairilu Supremacy. She also has maskaphobia (fear of mask), but this not official yet to Akihiro Akagi but a small piece of the possible prediction to future episodes of the said series. Appearance Lip appeared wearing a light pink flowet hat with a ribbon on the left side, she wear a white shirt with circle on each side, she wear her key under her green turtle neck. Her shirt ends in a flower pattern as well her skirt with a white cotton candy for diaper, green leggings and pink shoes. She also appear with a rainbow-like butterfly wings. Abilities All fairilus are capable of magic, but only 4 of them have on-screen appearance of their Fairilu key. Lip has been given abilities that Fairilu keys can't. Also all these new powers are limited within 50m and 500m in the upgraded transformation. *'Lightning Surge' (雷サージ Kaminari Sâji) - Using her Fairilu key, She can produce lightning strike from her key within 50m diametre. *'Wind blow' (風が吹く''Kazegafuku'') - Unnamed power technique during its first appearance, but this might be the possible name for it. With this technique, Lip can cast win by waving her key to a desire direction. *'Highland' (高地 Kôchi) - Like Wind blow, this is also unnamed in the same time. With this technique, Lip can control earth element and produce a highland within 50m diametre by hitting the ground. It can also go higher by 1 metre per hit by repeating the commence technique. However, this technique doens't work on non-earth surface such a metal and plastic. *'Lightning Key' (雷光キー Raikô Kî) - Lip can produce multiple key and throw them her opponent within 50m to shock and paralyze them. *'Fairilu Clone Technique' (フェアリル分身の術 Feariru bunshin no Jutsu) - This is a special technique by Lip, where she can multiply herself up to 9 clones, however she also seen to multiply into 3 elements. Also this is the only Japanese language technique in the series. The English translation is unofficial. *'Lightning Attack' (雷の攻撃 Kiminari no Kôgeki) - The same as Lightning Surge, but mostly act in a different way, with this she can cast multiple keys made of Lightning and throw at her opponent. This was firstly seen in Episode 10 where she use this to test Himawari's agility at her new power is only defense. *'Transformation' (変換 Henkan) - In few recent episodes, Lip often to transform to any three clones she desire, maybe because using transformation has more essential powers compare using them without transformation. This includes Super Fairilu God, a transformation was seen in a Unofficial trailer for the future plans of the series. Clones Using Fairilu Bunshin no Jutsu, she can split into 3 characters. Base Form Lightning Lip.png|Lip Lightning Wind Lip.png|Lip Wind Earth Lip.png|Lip Earth Evolved Form Evolve forms are often to be a lot stronger and have special abilities that base form can't do. Thunderstorm Lip.png|Thunderstorm Lip Evolve forms are achieve in some specific situations, Thunderstorm Lip is the evolved form of Lightning Lip. Evolve forms don't use Fairilu keys because the power on the key is obsorb inside to the user's body. Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Flying Characters Category:Fairilus Category:Rilu Rilu Fairilu Category:Rilu Rilu Fairilu: Fairy Warriors Category:Third Party Franchises Category:Third Party Characters Category:Characters with Superpowers Category:Heroes Category:Characters with Magic Category:Hiererchy Characters